


Headcanons and Footnotes

by BronzeDragon13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Headcanon Accepted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeDragon13/pseuds/BronzeDragon13
Summary: Little headcanon's around Connor and Hank because this game has emotionally wrecked me.





	1. Chapter 1

•It takes him about three weeks to realize that Hank is being sincere in wanting him to move in. Still, Connor constantly asks if it’s alright if he stays, that he can just stay at the station with the recharging ports, and Hank tells him, in a loud voice with a finger pointed in his face, that he is staying here, god dammit. 

•Not surprisingly Hank is the first one to start putting things on his desk to personalize it. It’s a picture of Connor and Sumo in the backyard, both of them laying down in the grass after a walk, and it’s one of Connor’s favorites (and Hank’s, but he won’t admit it). Shockingly, Gavin is the next one to add something. It’s an obnoxious, cheap pen, complete with a light up pencil top, and it doesn’t even work half the time, but Connor doesn’t get rid of it. Connor will take a tacky pen over Gavin’s insults any day.

•Connor is one of the few androids that don’t base his birthday on the day the revolution began or the day they were produced. When Hank asks him, Connor tells him, in true blunt fashion, that it’s the day the two of them met to start working on the deviant case. Hank, after getting over his shock, circles that day in every single calendar he owns. 

•He’s a big animal lover. Dogs are his go-to, and he can happily spend hours petting one, cooing to it, not caring about how dirty his jacket or pants get. At some point he acquires a fish tank with a tiny orange Betta fish, but that quickly evolves into a giant twenty-gallon tank. Connor can tell you numerous facts on each fish and there are different names to go with them. 

•Hank also knows that the android has a giant soft spot for strays. He’ll sneak them in during the cold months, when the weather is terrible, any occasion really. The older man has gotten used to coming home to Connor holding a stray dog or cat, using his pleading eyes, and then he’s scooping up his car keys back up to go get any supplies they might need because he’s a weak man against his kid.

•Going off of that, Hank doesn’t bend for a lot of people. Hardly anyone. But he does for Connor. Every single time.

•Connor has a lot of anxiety when it comes to making decisions. In the field, he’s amazing, making split second choices. When he’s working, Connor doesn’t need to think about it, it comes naturally to him. Off the clock, he’s a mess. Hank learned early on to start him off with simple suggestions, no more than three things to decide between. 

•However, when Connor makes those personal decisions on his own, be it with a little or a lot of thinking, Hank is bragging about it to anyone that is around. You better believe he’s proud of his robot friend.

•Once their friendship gets stronger, Hank begins to call Connor Robo-cop. Connor, not understanding the reference at first, just goes with it until Hank shows him the movie. 

•Connor doesn’t give Hank a nickname. He’s either Hank or Lieutenant. When asked why Connor explains that those two names are important enough. Lieutenant is someone who watches Connor’s back, someone who didn’t have anyone to do so before, who validates his findings, who is the best partner Connor could have ever wanted. Hank is too small a name for someone that Connor absolutely adores. Hank is probably the only person he trusts 100%. He doesn’t even need to think about it. Any questions, concerns, thoughts are directed at Hank. Hank is the first person that Connor broke his mission for. Connor doesn’t give Hank any nicknames because none of them are worthy enough. 

•Yes, the licking thing is still something they fight over. When Connor starts to develop better friendships with the Jericho androids he sort of forgets to tell them about his analyzing software, and Marcus, North, and Josh are treated to Hank going off on Connor and Connor firing right back at him. 

•On the other hand, Connor loves to do it when Gavin is around because he really plays it up and it either sends Gavin into a weirded-out state of mind or makes him extremely flustered. 

•Marcus tried to get him to move into New Jericho a couple of times in the beginning months following the revolution. Connor declined, stating he needed to be close to the city due to his job, but he didn’t tell Marcus that it was because he felt unwelcome around other androids. Even today, he only goes to New Jericho for business related things, never to hang out as North puts it, despite the others begging. 

•There is a lot of unresolved guilt surrounding his role before he deviated. On his darkest days he still feels like a machine, just a tool to keep others in line and complete a pre-determined mission. 

•There are times he doesn’t trust his own mind. When he is too worked up about going into rest mode, scared that Amanda is there, waiting for him, Hank will stay up with him watching old movies. It helps that the older man pulls him to his chest, covering them both with blankets, with Sumo on the end of the couch keeping guard. 

•Connor denies himself a lot of things. He’ll do it if it makes someone else happy, but he struggles when deciding on doing something for himself. Everything he does factors in to benefiting another person. He’s used to being used as a pawn for so many things that doing something for his own sake is complete foreign. 

•When he actually listened to heavy metal for the first time he hated it. Hank laughed at his expression for hours later and then spent the rest of the afternoon going through his music collection until they found something Connor liked. 

•The others come to him when they plan something. Marcus explains that it’s because he’s going to be included regardless of the scenario, Josh explains that it’s because they need someone who appreciates order, and North explains that it’s because they need someone who can act quick when shit hits the fan. Which happens a lot to them.

•Following that, Connor is a planner. He has a plan, yes, but also dozens of backups. He can adapt pretty quickly to a situation, which can be frustrating to those who haven’t worked with him a lot, because he might forget to explain why he’s doing it. 

•He gets a postcard in the mail two years after the revolution. In the picture two young women are seated on a picnic bench, smiling and hands up like they’re waving to whoever is taking the photo. On the back, the message is short, written in careful handwriting. Thank you for letting us go. Thank you for giving us a chance. The two Traci’s look happy and Connor hangs it on the wall in his bedroom, making sure to look at it each day.

•It takes a long, long time before he and Kara are anything but cold and distant to each other. Luther and Alice try to help, with Marcus and Hank being the buffers, but it takes a few good years before they even begin to warm up to one another.

•Emotions are difficult for him. He was overwhelmed a lot in the beginning after he realized he was deviant and Hank had to have a lot of heart to heart talks with him about it. Connor’s gotten better about it and no longer shuts down when a new feeling arises, but he seeks Hank out first every time.

•He doesn’t like being around Kamaski. At all. Whenever they have to interact, Hank is always between them, glaring at the founder of Cyberlife. Connor also associates the term “being undressed by the eyes” with him. 

•Josh accidently found a file with Amanda’s voice on it. Hearing it immediately sent him into distress and it took Hank (since Connor refused help from anyone else) hours to calm him down. Since then Josh goes through the files first to ensure that the woman’s voice isn’t on anything else they find before sending it to Connor. 

•Hank suffers a minor heart attack years down the line. Connor spends all his time at the hospital, reading everything he can about myocardial infractions. He doesn’t sleep, choosing instead to remain next to Hank, fussing over him when he’s awake, and guarding him when he isn’t. The others look after him during this, knowing that Hank is in good hands, and Marcus ensures that Connor doesn’t burn himself out, North tells him horrible jokes until he smiles, and Josh stays with him during the night, not saying anything, just making sure that Connor isn’t left alone.

•He still has nightmares about that night at the tower. After he wakes up, he crawls into Hank’s bed and refuses to let go. Hank doesn’t stop him and doesn’t verbalize how much it scares him when Connor comes to him, shaking and scared.

•Connor has a fascination with traveling. Once a year, Hank takes him on a trip, but keeps it a surprise until the night before they leave, because the sight of Connor jumping and getting all excited will never stop being adorable.

•Hank caves four months in to Connor living with him and starts to cut back on the drinking. It’s a long road, but Connor is patient and encouraging. 

•He’s one of the last androids to take out his LED. The reason he waited so long was because he wanted to be the one to decide when to remove it, not because everyone else was. It’s one of the few choices he refuses to apologize for. 

•Connor and Gavin are the definition of hot and cold. One day they can be civil to one another, which sets the whole office on edge because the two of them arguing is familiar, to bickering back and forth. They’ve worked on cases together and it’s always interesting to watch, because Connor will do things just to piss Gavin off and Gavin will, inevitably, get hurt trying to do something that enables him to keep up with Connor. 

•There is a small garden in the backyard and Connor grows everything from fruits and vegetables to flowers there. He gives the extras to his co-workers (even Gavin) because how can you say no when an adorable android is giving you the puppy eyes and holding out a basket of free produce and flowers simply because he wants you to be healthy and happy? 

•He steals Hank’s sweatshirts. Hank lets him. Hank will also fight anyone who teases Connor.

•Any new officer is quickly briefed not to fuck around with Connor. And if they try they find out that Hank is not to be messed with, since Connor is precious and how dare you try to hurt him.

•No one understands how Connor and Hank are so close. Marcus finally gets the courage to ask one day, and its Hank that comes out with it, saying that Connor didn’t listen to him when Hank told him to leave. When Marcus asked why that was significant, Hank grabbed Connor’s hand tight and looked the rebellion leader in the eyes without blinking. “If he listened to me, I would be dead Marcus. Connor ignored the order I gave him and I’m here because of that.” No one questions after that.

•Marcus might have given Connor the final push to break through his programming, but Hank was the one that set him on that path. 

•Sarcasm still goes over his head. Connor is even worse when he tries to use it. 

•Hank gives him a bedroom after he agrees to stay and Connor doesn’t know what to do with it for the longest time. Decorating it takes forever, between the wall color, furniture, and anything else which sends Connor into a tailspin since he doesn’t understand how to do this. Eventually, he paints the walls a nice shade of green (not blue since everything else in his life has been affiliated with that color), a simple bed and a desk. Hank puts up posters of old movie titles and installs some shelves for the various objects Connor enjoys.

•The bed in his room is rarely used. Sometimes Connor falls asleep on the couch, other times he forgets and just sleeps standing up which freaks Hank out when he first wakes up. Most nights he’s curled around Hank and Sumo since that’s where he feels the safest.

•Connor tends to divide his life into two slots: before and after. Before he was oblivious, just going through the motions, not really caring about anything or anyone besides the task set out for him. After, he couldn’t imagine living like that anymore. He enjoys his friends, enjoys working with Hank, enjoys learning something everyday that has no impute on the mission. He can make his own choices, good or bad, and they’re his. Hank would say that it’s cliché but becoming deviant was probably the best thing to ever happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more little tidbits cus this game was super good :)

*Hank knows not to bring flowers into the house. Connor still hasn't told him everything about Cyberlife, particularly things related to Amanda and the Zen garden, but Hank can tell that the sight of certain types of flowers set him off. It's subtle, but Connor would retreat into him, almost like he was trying to make himself as small as possible, and would be hyperaware of any movements he made. Hank, understanding a bit of how PTSD worked, never brought any home and soon made it a point to tell anyone else who cared about Connor to never give him roses or daisies or whatever as a gift.

*Sumo has exactly 27 spots on him that Connor rubs and pets at various points in the day. He tends to hit half of them before he leaves for work with Hank and then goes back over all of them when he gets home as a way to destress. 

*It is no surprise that Marcus is worried about Connor. Hank could tell based on the amount of calls the house would get from the android leader. At least once a week they got a message. When Hank tried to figure out why he didn't just call Connor himself, Marcus said that Connor was, in simple terms, timid and uncomfortable around other androids, especially those from Jericho. Deciding he was too old for this shit, Hank became mediator and started to force Connor to branch out more.

*Sometimes Connor and Gavin get into little spats at work. There are no words spoken, no insults or cussing, just silent fighting. It usually entails Connor screwing with Gavin's coffee and the other detective messing with the androids desk. 

*Connor has a fascination with stars. In an effort to stop Connor from going out in the middle of the night to stare up at the sky for hours (it wasn't that safe in Detroit, not if you were an android, and Hank was super protective over Connor now), Hank went to the store and got a few packages of those glow in the dark stars and planets. Connor stuck them on his ceiling and walls and didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

*They don't celebrate Christmas following the revolution. It had been chaotic, Connor deviating, Hank letting someone in for the first time in years, and everything else that had happened to them. Hank was content to curl up on the couch, watching the snow, and keeping Connor close by. He had been quiet, still reeling from his choices, and for those few days the two ignored the world outside. 

*Snow and Connor do not mix. The kid gets cold quickly and it gives him anxiety. Hank makes sure to stick close during these times, and when they get home the men curl up under the blankets in Hank's bed, Sumo with them, watching videos or movies on Hank's tablet. 

*Going back to Connor's issue with snow, Gavin once threw a snowball at him. The verbal tongue lashing Hank gave him scared him terribly. The rest of the office wisely did not try to get Connor involved in any winter antics.

*North and Connor go to the shooting range together once in a while. It's as close to hanging out as she can get him. While they don't talk about anything deep or personal, it's better than nothing, and she's certain that she can get him to warm up to the others.

*They get another dog two years into living together. It's a tiny thing, obviously a mutt, and the poor thing is timid and fearful around anyone. Connor adopts the little guy immediately. He names him Gizmo, gets him on the same healthy diet as Sumo, and takes them both for walks. Slowly the dog starts to trust them, greeting Hank at the door and curling up on Connor's chest. There are a lot of pictures of the dogs curled up around Connor and Hank loves all of them. 

*Hank found out early on that Disney movies tended to make Connor way more emotional. Full on sobbing or nightmares would ensure and Hank would just sigh and take the android to his room, resigned to his fate as a personal pillow. 

*Connor found out later on that Hank didn't like horror movies. His brief introduction to scary Halloween movies, such as Halloween or Nightmare on Elm Street, did not go over well. That time, Connor was the personal pillow and Hank made him double check all of the locks and windows in the house. 

*Fuzzy socks are a sure way to calm Connor down. Something about the texture or the patterns soothes him. If they're home when Connor starts to act up, Hank will throw them in the dryer and use some essential oils before giving them to his partner. If there is no way to get access to a pair, Hank uses his jacket, which works out well in public situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 of clinical is almost done and I'm going camping this week! So, read, enjoy, and stay cool folks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another list of headcanon's for Connor :)

1) Connor is taken to his first concert four months after Hank forces him to move in. The tickets are left on his pillow when he comes back from walking Sumo, and Connor smiles because he knows that Hank doesn’t make a big deal out of showing he cares. Several weeks later they go to the venue, Hank decked out in a leather jacket from the back of his closet and an old faded t-shirt. Connor is dressed the same, only his leather jacket is a new (another gift from Hank) and they swap out his plain white shirt for one of the band ones Hank gets him before the show. The concert is loud, exciting, and everything Connor wants it to be. Hank barely started the car up before Connor is begging to go to another one.

2) While Hank is uncomfortable and out of practice in giving gifts or affection, Connor is almost just as bad at receiving them. Usually it’s easier to manage if he knows the other party, mainly Hank or sometimes a Jericho android, but anyone else sends him into a bit of a panic. He’s unsure of how to respond, which always makes his LED red (cue worried Hank), so within a day or so he’s trying to find something to give back. 

3) He and Gavin are united on a short list of things. The first is that there is always fresh coffee in the pot at the DPD. The second is that bees, even the cute fuzzy kind, are absolute menaces, and if one manages to find its way into the bullpen then both detectives are booking it down to the archives room to wait it out. 

4) At random points the Jericho crew, as they’ve been named by Hank, pop in to visit at the DPD. Many times, its Marcus, who just comes to check on the relationship between the android cause and the local police, as well as to make sure that Connor isn’t working himself too hard. Sometimes its Simon, when Marcus can’t sneak away, and on the rare occasion North. Those visits are some of his favorite because she always eggs Gavin on, much to the amusement of everyone on the floor. 

5) Hank has given him fourteen ties. They range from solid colors other than black or blue, to patterned ones, to a few that have printed dog paws or island fish on them. 

6) Connor isn’t much for cooking but he enjoys baking immensely. Josh once called it a stress reliever and Connor responded by saying it was another way for him to concentrate. The measuring, mixing, and working with different components was just another way for him analyze what was around him.

7) That said, they’ve come off a hard case, or Connor is frustrated, or it’s the fourth night of nightmares and Connor is at the end of his rope, he bakes enough to put any small bakery to shame. At that point, Hank calls in the reinforcements and doles out the goodies between the neighbors, co-workers, and androids. 

8) Cyberlife comes out with an upgrade to allow androids to consume human drink and food. It takes Connor almost two months to decide to do it, and when it’s done, Hank finds out pretty quick that his partner has a habit of getting his hands on anything sweet. 

9) Connor doesn’t take many personal days off of work. He finds out, through the grapevine, that Hank mentioned to Marcus that he was worried about Connor overworking himself. That led to Marcus telling Simon, who told Josh, and the two of them cornered North because they were worried and the two caretaker androids were concerned. Josh, coming from the psych background, kept pipping up that taking breaks from stressful situations was crucial to remaining mentally stable. So, Connor is whisked away for a weekend off and since then, whenever more than a month goes by that he hasn’t relaxed, he knows that someone is going to force him to unwind. 

10) Everyone thinks that he can be pretty naïve when it comes to emotions. They’re half right. Connor is good at interpreting emotions, that was always part of his job, but when it comes to emulating those feelings he tends to mess up. He was designed to infiltrate and destroy, not understand and reciprocate. Hank normally just shrugs and says that everyone is rubbish with emotions anyway.

11) Sometimes he curls up in Hanks bed after work. Hank knows not to seek him out right away, instead he goes about doing some random chores around the house before crawling in after him. Hank uses words like anxiety, depression, and sometimes PTSD, but he doesn’t push Connor to talk until his partner is ready. 

12) Sumo has also adapted to Connor’s darker moods, and Hank can tell if one is coming up or happening just by how the dog acts. Sumo’ll curl up next to Connor, whimpering if the android tries to leave, and stands guard once he goes into rest mode. During these periods Sumo growls at anyone who isn’t Hank if they try to come near.

13) He doesn’t understand a lot of pop references. Hank tries, and so does Gavin (when he’s not being a pain in the ass), but Connor has a running list of phrases or things to look up. He ultimately concludes that Hank’s , and to some extent Gavin’s, generation was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more DBH goodness

1) Connor absolutely hates country music. It's one of the few types of music that he can't stand and usually whenever he and Hank have an argument, if the older man wants him to be quiet, he'll blast whatever country song he can find as loud as possible. The poor stereo usually suffers and that tends to end the argument. 

2) When the Jericho crew decided to pursue a friendship with Connor, they had several failed attempts before Hank finally took pity on them and explained that Connor didn't pick up social cues, even obvious ones, quickly since he only recently deviated. The rest of the androids quickly became tenative friends after asking him bluntly for companionship. 

3) Hank had him try one of the burgers at Chicken Feed once. The resulting situation had him gagging, curled up because his interal parts were not equipt with dealing with something like that, and Hank hovering over him for the rest of the day, feeling insanly guilty as any bad parent would. 

4) Connor rescued a bunny once and managed to hide it from Hank for a week. Sumo found the little critter early on and Connor had so many picutres of the big dog curled up around the tiny fluff ball. He may not have used those photos to wear Hank down and convince him that they should keep the rabbit (it worked, of course.)

5) Celebrating his birthday is confusing for Connor, since he still struggles with the basics of deviating, and that date is not his favorite because of the events that followed it. That said, Hank knows this, so he doesn't make a big deal of it, but he does get a card (usually with an animal on it), some tiny practical gift that Connor won't panic over, and end the day curled up together on the couch. 

6) Hank and Gavin seem to have, what Tina calls them, 'pissing contests', every week. Connor gave up after the seventh time of trying to get them to behave and when it happens, he simply sighs, grabs a tablet, and shuffles off to a free desk. 

7) Everyone thought that Connor's favorite color was blue. It wasn't, he'd actually grown to become quite conflicted with the color after recent events, but he had grown fond of the color green. 

8) Hank carries a seperate bag in his car, stored with anything Connor might need, such as a portable charger, a change of clothes, and extra Thirum. The newest investment is a pair of nose cancelling headphones that Connor slips on every so often when the feedback from the world gets too much for him. 

9) Marcus thoughts the leading the revolution was hard. He thought securing rights for his people was harder. He had no idea that convincing Connor that he forgave him, that it wasn't his fault, that he did the right thing, was going to be the real challange. 

10) After the revolution and once things started to settle down, Connor's bad days seemed to happen several times a week. He found space out, curl up in random spots around the house, and it would take Hank hours to get him back to the present. Those bad days don't happen often anymore, however, when they do, it never fails to worry Hank, who immediately cancels whatever plans they had to better care for his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord moving apartments is such a pain. I'm trying to finish up unpacking today...will it happen who knows? Read and enjoy peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More DBH goodness

1) Connor goes on his first date with Gavin three years post the revolution. They don't tell Hank, but they agree that if they make it past the first few dates they need to. So, when they get back from their seventh date (Gavin introduced him to mini golf) and find Hank waiting on Gavin's porch, both of them wince. Hank then proceeds to read them the riot act for the next hour, and, eventually, give his blessing.

2) Hank never got the chance to have any talks about dating with Cole. He tells Connor that he's allowed to say no, allowed to make boundraies, allowed to change his mind. Sometimes he gives advice when Connor is getting overwhelmed. He tells Gavin, in no uncertain terms, that Connor is precious to him and any attempts to hurt him would be dealt with harshly. 

3) They make it to five months before the Jericho crew finds out. It's Marcus that figures it out first, since Connor is always reserved and shy around them, but lately he had been smiling and laughing and happy. Gavin Reed is then treated to the android leader showing up at his desk, before Connor and Hank come in, and is quickly reminded what could happen if Gavin hurts Connor. 

4) Chris and Tina explain the shovel talk to Connor. Then they give him one when he tells them he's dating Gavin. Gavin is oddly touched. 

5) North is terrifying. Connor actually had to talk her down when she found out, and then it took a few good days for him to convince her that Gavin wouldn't do anything to him. Still, even to this day, she warry of him and whenever Connor comes over she double and triple checks him.

6) Connor is the first one Gavin tells about his brother. How it felt to be close to him, then cast aside when he wasn't as smart, and then altogether when he could never keep up with Elijah. Gavin holds him tighter when Connor tells him about the first time he met the old CEO. The next time they see him, both cops are short with their words and quickly leave.

7) They don't talk about marriage. The only long term plans they have are about what types of plants should be put in the garden, if they should get another animal and if so dog or cat, and where they should go on vacation. 

8) That isn't to say that they don't think about it privately. Connor sometimes looks up rings, and he knows Gavin's size, and he wonders how it would feel to ask him. Gavin has an old ring, nothing fancy, and it's hidden away in his closet. Sometimes he takes it out and thinks about how it would look on his finger.

9) It takes them three years to finally start going out. It takes another two before they actually say marriage outloud to one another. A year later they actually ask each other. 

10) It's a small wedding. Hank, some of the DPD, and the Jericho crew. Elijah doesn't attend but he sends a gift. It takes Gavin a month to open it. For their first anniversary, his brother actually shows up and Gavin invites him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap school starts on Monday and I am totally unprepared


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Connor and Gavin goodness

1) Connor can't actually get drunk, but Gavin can, and whenever he does decide to, the results are one of two things. Gavin is either a super protective drunk, thinking anything or anyone is a threat to his man, and will defend him to the death. This has led to some pretty humorous times for the DPD, and Connor is often embarrassed, but he deals with it well. The other option is a completely over affectionate drunk. Gavin doesn't do a lot of PDA, but when he's had a few drinks in his system, he's the king of hand holding, kissing, endearments, all of it. Connor is bright blue towards the end of the night with that type of drunk Gavin. 

2) There are things Gavin knows Connor doesn't talk about. Knows that sometimes everything will hit him at once, or he'll remember something, and he just retreats into himself. Gavin wants to comfort him, and Connor will let him close after he's calmed down some, and then it's all good. Until that happens, though, Gavin turns into a vicious guard dog, not taking any risks and letting someone too close.

3) They both like Game of Thrones. They enjoy long movie nights, debating classic shows that Gavin grew up with, and watching new movies that come out. Sunday is their standing day for movie dates. 

4) Gavin suffers from depression and migraines. Connor isn't a stranger to depression, after it had been explained to him, and suffers from a sensory processing disorder. He and Gavin give each other as much information as possible and seek out the parts that they are unsure of. Each other serves as an emergency contact with Hank being their second choice. 

5) Connor likes to look at old photos of Gavin as a kid. Gavin gets embarrassed, blushes and mumbles, but allows it. He knows that it bothers Connor when he can't share the same things. 

6) Gavin and Elijah have a deal that Cyberlife will never again touch Connor. He doesn't bother to tell the Jericho crew or Hank. His brother owed him anyway.

7) Their first road trip together is a mess. Connor, trying to be overprepared and learn everything, and Gavin, trying to take care of everything himself. The car breaks down, there is a downpour during the repair and they don't have an umbrella. At least they can cross off making out in a rainstorm from their list.

8) Their list is extensive. Gavin is up for anything and Connor wants to learn everything. You do the math.

9) At some point, everyone has walked in on them. Hank got off easy, since it was early on in their relationship, but poor Josh didn't stand a chance. He never looked at the kitchen counter the same way again. 

10) Gavin didn't do pillow talk before Connor. Now, they talk about anything, whisper sweet nothings to one another, and snuggle close when they are finally sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so freaking cold today. And the parking gods were not kind at the college campus this morning. So, read and enjoy peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of an AU in this chapter

1) Connor is skeptical of the first foster home he goes to. He tries to make it work, he really does, but in the end he's just an eight year old kid who still doesn't understand why Miss Amanda did what she did. The adults responsible for him are strict, thinking he needs structure in his life, but he doesn't. He needs answers, he needs time, he needs to be treated like a kid for once, not a walking disaster or a burden. He already knows his worth is minor, knows that he never does anything right, knows that it is only a matter of time before this foster home finds that out too. At this point, he's stopped unpacking his belongings, stopped trying to learn the names of the other kids in his class, stopped trying to do anything other than what is required of him. Mister Anderson is different. He's a detective, which is the coolest thing ever, and he has a dog, which is just as cool. But, the coolest thing is that Connor...can just be Connor. Mister Anderson takes one look at the disciplinary file his case worker hands him and tosses it in the trash as soon she leaves. Connor, on the other hand, never leaves. And that is more than ok with him.

2) Hank had almost forgotten he was a registered foster parent. After Cole...he couldn't bear to look at kids without his heart breaking all over again. But, it had been three years, and Hank was trying. Plus, the kid didn't look too bad, tiny and quiet, but Hank noticed the way the kid lit up when he caught sight of Sumo or when he took in Hank's police badge. So, he housed Connor. Slowly introduced him to his dog and then resigned himself to the idea that the little eight year old might have just become the dog's favorite person. He signed him up for school, coaxed him into making friends (that kid Marcus was a godsend, always including his boy), helped Connor decorate his room, and took him to the prescient. Connor loved coming to work with him. The boy was sharp, picking up details that even the most experienced cops missed, and he liked to spin around in Hank's chair. For Halloween, since it was the first holiday that came up during his stay, Connor borrowed Hank's hat, glasses, and old DPD jacket. Gavin, in a show of unusual kindness, printed out a fake badge for Connor. By Thanksgiving, Hank knew that Connor was his. By the following Halloween, he edited the badge to read Connor Anderson. 

3) Marcus tends to talk a lot. Carl rolled with it, because everything was important to his son, and Leo was never this talkative with him. So, Marcus talked about school, about his soccer team, about how he managed to get two cookies at lunch rather than one. Lately, however, Marcus was talking about someone new. Marcus would tell him about a new boy in his class. The new boy is named Connor, dad! He's really nice, and he knows how to do really big math problems in his head, and he lives with a cop! Marcus would come running inside off the bus, telling him that he had finally gotten Connor to play tag with him at recess, that he sat with them at lunch, that he knows how to do a somersault underwater just like North! It doesn't faze him when Marcus begs him to let Connor come over for the day. He gets in contact with Hank Anderson, the boys guardian, and sets up a time for that weekend. Hank is a gruff man, appearing stern, but Carl can tell that Connor has him wrapped around his finger. Connor is shy when they arrive, but it doesn't last long, Marcus racing down the stairs and pulling Connor along, yammering a mile a minute. Hank laughs and he and Carl spend the afternoon talking. The weekend visits became a routine event for years.

4) The days when Connor can go to the police department with his dad are the best. Sometimes, Connor needs to spend a few hours there after school, since Hank might be on a case or unable to get him to Marcus's house. Connor has his own section of the desk, even his own spinning chair, and the other detectives know to keep an eye on him in Hank gets called out. Tina and Mike will make sure he has a snack, grabbing him a can of soda or some of the candy bars from the vending machine, and Fowler comes by once in a while to see how he's doing. One time, the Captain helped him with his homework, guiding him through his science problem, before ruffling his hair and going back to work. Gavin might be his favorite. Gavin Reed, who acts like a bad word (he knows the word, but Hank won't let him say it), isn't a mean guy. He owns three cats (Socks, Magic, and Tiger), and Connor has seen all the photos. He knows that Gavin likes to play computer and phone games, and sometimes he lets Connor come next to his desk and play with him. Even better, when the office is slow, Gavin will show him old cases. Gavin is his favorite for sure.

5) Nightmares aren't uncommon for a child to have. Hank was prepared for Connor to have some bad dreams, but it took months for him to realize the reason he never heard Connor having one was because the kid had taken to hiding away after it. Connor was a stealth crier, burying his sobs into a pillow, crawling under the bed after a bad dream, not wanting to draw attention to it. Hank had to tell him, more than once, that it was okay, that Connor could come to him if he was scared, that it was Hank's job and pleasure to make sure he felt safe. Now, whenever Connor had a bad dream, he'd creep into the master bedroom and curl up next to him. Hank was a light sleeper and he'd open his arms, pulling Connor tight next to him. Connor never told him what the nightmares were about, or maybe he just didn't remember when he woke up, so Hank didn't push. Connor would grip his shirt tight, head tucked under his chin, sometimes talking other times silently crying. It was the latter times that scared Hank the most, seeing his animated son acting like that. 

6) Connor knows that Hank had a son before he came along. Cole, who was half of Hank's heart, passed away. He's been to the cemetery a handful of times, and sometimes he talks to Cole, other times he just silently stands there. He tells Cole that he's taking care of Hank, making sure he eats, sleeps, and actually smiles more than once a day. There are a few pictures of Cole around the house, always showing him laughing, and those are his favorites. He also notices, but didn't comment on it, that there are never any pictures of Cole's mother. When he's older, Hank will explain that Cole's death broke Hank something awful, caused him to drive away his wife, and he hasn't managed to rebuild that bridge yet. He might never rebuild it. Now, some pictures of himself are next to Cole. They look similar except for the eyes; Cole's are blue, his are brown. Cole would have been older than him and he thinks he would have enjoyed having an older brother. It isn't like he doesn't have other people that act like siblings. North acts like his sister and sometimes Josh acts like a brother too. He likes to think that he and Cole would have gotten along well as brothers.

7) Two years into Connor living with him, the kid gets sick. Not a little cold sick, sick like with a 103 degree fever, sick like Connor not being able to keep anything, from water to medicine, down, sick like Hank saying 'fuck it' and bundling his son up and speeding to the emergency room. The nurse there is calm and is a pro with Connor, not batting an eye when the kid bursts into hysterical tears because he wants to go home, but he's in pain, and all he wants is to go home and have his dad with him. Hank's heart nearly stops when the nurse checks his stomach and Connor shrieks, pushing her hands away, before reaching out for him with pitiful, watery eyes. The nurse suspects appendicitis, and the ultrasound confirms it, so Hank is moved along with his son to the pediatric surgery floor. Connor is scared, but Hank promises him that it'll be ok, that when he wakes up it won't hurt anymore, that Hank will be here when he's all done. He paces in the waiting room, buys three of those gift store stuffed animals because Connor has been going through an animal kick lately. He takes the next two weeks off work, which works out well, since Connor is glued to his side after waking up. 

8) Hank didn't think that Connor would ever go out on a date as a teenager. The kid had always been so focused, on his grades, on Hank, on making sure that he was doing enough. Recently, the kid was soaring in the chess and math clubs, was trying to figure out if he could start learning to drive soon, and nowhere in any of those conversations did the topic of dating come up. Which was why he was so surprised that Connor told him, in the bullpen no less, that he was going out on a date with Marcus that Friday. Thankfully, Hank wasn't drinking or chewing anything, because he would have choked. Connor explained that Marcus had asked him, that they were going to a movie, and pretty, please, dad, can I go? Hank had never been able to deny his boy anything. That didn't mean he went easy on Marcus, however. He might have known the kid since primary school, babysat him more times than he could count, and was best friends with Carl, Marcus's dad, but Connor was his kid. That was his baby boy, and Hank didn't take that lightly. So, of course, he wore his police uniform, was cleaning his gun, and gave Marcus the official police shovel talk. Carl loved it when he told him about it later that night. 

9) Sumo was a laid back dog most of the time. When Connor came along, the dog became more active. They went on walks, played in the backyard, curled up together on the couch. Connor would brush out Sumo's fur every day and Sumo would cover the boy in slobbery dog kisses when he got home from school. Sumo wasn't a fan of sleeping on beds at night, especially since Hank moved a lot when asleep, but he jumped in with Connor. Whenever the boy was sleeping, or sick, or scared, Sumo would be there. He'd curl up around him, head on Connor's lap or he'd drape himself along his back, and guard him. When Connor had his first anxiety attack since coming to live with Hank, it was Sumo that got him to calm down. The dog just walked over and sat in front of Connor. Let the boy, with shaking hands, pet and run his fingers through his fur. Let this little kid cry into his coat. When Connor was calmer, he covered him with kisses and followed him around for the rest of the day. Since that point, the two of them were joined at the hip.

10) Life is strange. Hank thought his was over at one point. He lost his son, lost his wife, was on the verge of loosing his career. Then, he gets a skinny, quiet kid thrown at him. Connor, who didn't even look at him when he talked until the second week, who didn't understand that he managed to fix a hole in himself that Hank had let fester. So, he got his life back. Started keeping up with the house, blasting music when making breakfast, started living again. He took his kid to the movies, the park, on random trips because he could. Because he wanted to give Connor everything. Cole got cheated out of time with him; Connor would not be another loss. He adopted him a year later, and he was so fucking proud. Connor was bright, was able to make him wake up happy in the mornings, was able to get him to see that things could be alright again. So, he made sure Connor knew that. Pressed kisses into his hair, told him how proud he was when he came home with straight A's for the third time in a row, told him that he could do anything with his life and he'd be making a difference. He certainly did with Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weather can't make up its mind. One days it is 90 degrees, the next it's 50, then it's pouring, then there's a heat wave. Read and enjoy peeps :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fanfaction instead of homework? Sign me up. Enjoy some DBH homework

1) Marcus is determined to accomplish whatever goal he sets his mind to. Lately, it's been brought to Connor's attention that he is part of Marcus's next goal, which is odd for a number of reasons, and he doesn't know how to react to that. He isn't used to being told that he's worth the time and effort by anyone other than Hank. So, he's awkward when Marcus comes over to visit, to join him on walks with Sumo, to stop by the prescient when it's a slow day. They exchange numbers and sometimes Connor responds. He's more likely too if it's work related, since that is the safest topic he will talk about, besides dogs or Hank, and Marcus always listens, even if some of the cases are too dark for his taste.

2) There's a period of time when Connor doesn't sleep for more than ten hours in a week period. The DPD is short staffed, which isn't anything new, and Connor has been helping fill in shifts when he can. Which means that he kicks Hank out to go home and sleep and then spends another 12 hours either in the office or out on the streets. It gets bad, bad enough when even Gavin steps up for him, citing that just because Connor is an adroid doesn't mean that he can't get hurt. And since there are no more RK models for Connor, any serious injuries can be fatal. Once that little bit gets passed around the office, Connor is taken off the rotation for the next two weeks. He spends the first two days of that curled up in Hank's bed, Sumo guarding him, with Hank popping in to check on his each hour. 

3) Connor has some sensory issues. Cyberlife designed him to take in everything, and receiving all that information at once can be overwhelming. It's easier to manage at home, when he can take breaks or lave the situation, and Hank is usually always there to help him. At work it is a little harder. He has a special pair of headphones to where when the bullpen is too noisy. If the lights are giving him a headache, Gavin will let him work on the side of his desk (it doesn't get the glare from the overhead lights) or he goes down into the basement. There are dozens of pens on his desk, not because he needs all of them, but because he fiddles with them and sometimes goes through a couple a day before they get lost from being flung somewhere. 

4) His favorite days at work are when the K9 dogs come in. Everyone knows this, so they try to surprise him, and then record the reaction. The guys that train the dogs are cool, and they have a few androids on their team, so Connor is always welcome to visit. Hank considered getting a therapy dog for him, to help out with the anxiety and obvious PTSD, but Connor refused. Like most battles with Connor over getting him something he needs, Hank backed off. There is one guy, Jordan, who Connor gets along with. He always shows Connor the new tricks they're teaching the dogs and doesn't mind if Connor wants to stay an extra hour or so to help tired the dogs out. 

5) Four years post the revolution, they get a nasty case. One that has Hank wish every second that he didn't give up drinking. One that has Connor holding back his screams. The pictures are burned into his memory core and he can't look at the color red anymore without flinching. His stress levels stay at a constant 89% for the length of the case. At the end, Hank bundles him and Sumo up and drives them out to a remore camping lodge for the next week. Connor ignores any calls, and Hank does as well, though he was more inclined to pick up if it was Gavin or Fowler calling. Marcus and Josh leave over a dozen messages, no doubt hearing about the case, but Connor doesn't call them back. 

6) Going off of that, Connor doens't really like to talk about cases with some of the Jericho crew. Marcus doesn't like violence and that happens on nearly every case Connor works on. He wasn't designed to be soft, after all, and his success rate is one of the best in the state. North, well, she doesn't enjoy violence, but if he talks to her she never stops him. Sometimes she even says that the culprit got what they deserved. He doesn't talk to Josh about it. Some days, it wears on him, and certain smells or sounds will remind him of a case. When that happens, Connor changes the subject, which might annoy the person he is with, and it usually always works. 

7) He isn't a fan of heights. Dogs are his favorite, and any type of fish are a close second, and sometimes when he is feeling particularly cheeky he'll tease Hank with pigeon pictures. He doesn't like drinking coffee but the smell is comforting. His favorite colors, so far, are purple, green, and orange. Hank made sure that he has enough sweaters to change into when they get home and on bad days he'll give him one of his old ones. There's a garden in the backyard and Hank dug out some of his old records from the basement. His musical tastes, though he still prefers purely instrumental songs, are expanding. These things are what remind him that he is alive and happy.

8) The others think that it's funny when they are out in public and a lost child comes up to them. They never go to North, sometimes they'll tug on Marcus's shirt or Josh's hand, but many times it'll be Connor they graviate to. Crouching down, calming them down, locating their family, it's something that is so engrained into him. The others will hang back, watching the scene with soft eyes, and swallow back the compliments they want to say. Connor, for all his smarts, still doesn't understand that he can be good at something and it isn't due to his programming. When it's over, Connor will get them to resume whatever they were doing, and the others let it go. 

9) At a peaceful demonstration, one that isn't even related to androids, Connor gets shot. It isn't serious, but Hank isn't there, and Tina, his partner for the event, whiskes him away to the closest repair shop. It was a clean shot, which doesn't make it better, since it was through Connor's shoulder and he's lost feeling in his arm. The stab of pain is gone, and as Tina watches the repair guy, who works closely with the DPD for their other android models, she doesn't leave. Instead, she makes sure Connor is comfortable, calls Hank, and then drives him home when the repairs are done. From then on, Connor has to wear some sort of bullet proof vest or jacket and Tina always makes sure he's wearing it.

10) Connor has a thing for candles. Hank didn't think it was a problem, in the beginning, and he was too excited to stop Connor when this was the first item he had shown any interest towards by himself. So, when he came home one day, he took a step back to see several bags on the couch. Connor, talking a mile a minute, walked him through his day. He went downtown, met a lovely lady named Doris, and she helped him pick out the candles he liked. Which turned out to be close to 26 candles, of various colors, scents, and sizes. Of course, Hank had to sniff all of them, and then he got the honor of picking out which one they lit first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys remember that meme with the dog and everything is on fire? Ya, that's how things are going in the grad school world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some alpha/omega stuff

1) Connor always thought it was odd how he was made into an omega even though he had all the attributes of an alpha. Working in the police force, had good debating skills and wasn't the least bit submissive, and absolutely no experience with children. He knew that Hank didn't like it, and he liked it even less when he learned that Connor didn't truly understand his own body. Then it got thrown all out of whack when the revolution happened and Cyberlife released everything they had on their models. Turns out that it wasn't just him that was surprised.

2) A lack of knowledge on how his body worked was a key piece of Connor's anxiety. Lots of times he would perform an action, stop, and then be confused or scared about why he did it. Take for explain the first time he had a need to nest since coming to live with Hank. He knew that he wanted soft things, which wasn't any different than what he already knew he liked, but it was an overwhelming need, and those soft things had to be a specific type, color, and smell. 

3) It took him, and Hank once the older alpha caught on, to figure out what worked and what didn't. Anything new couldn't be added into the rotation until it was properly scented. Forget clothing that had a high neck collar or was tight and restricting. He liked baggy clothing, sometimes his own clothes or Hank's old sweatshirts, and smaller, puffed pillows instead of the bigger flatter ones. With those in mind, Connor also liked to hide, so Hank had to do some remodeling of one of the closets to allow for the nest. 

4) Meeting other androids is stressful now. Before, when Connor was too focused on his mission to notice anything else, he didn't care about his status. Didn't care that lots of people, men and women, looked him up and down and sometimes made a grab at him. Now, Connor sees it all. Hears the whispers and leers, is more aware of the eyes on him, the hands that reach out to skim against his skin or try to grab a piece of him. The first time that happened in public, Connor snapped, instincts taking over, before Hank stepped in and took him home, where he'd feel safer.

5) The first time he experiences a heat he learns just how much he matters to certain people. Hank stays close, touching him when he wants it or staying away but in sight at other times, and calls them both out of work for the week. Gavin, he later learns, is on patrol outside of the house. Being in law enforcement has warped his sense of security and an omega in heat is often times at a bigger risk than most. So, the two of them keep close to home, making sure nothing happens.

6) Gavin is a fellow omega. He's the only one that confides in Connor, and helps him as well, so the two of them get close. Close enough that Connor invites Gavin inside for his heats and goes over to Gavin's apartment when it is his turn. He feeds the cats and hugs Gavin since he craves contact in a way that Connor still struggles to ask for. He knows that there are other android omegas, and he's met some of them, but it doesn't feel right. His circle of people he trusts is small and he prefers it that way.

7) The Jericho crew is a mixed bag. Josh is a laid back betta, while North is a violent one, and Marcus is an alpha. Connor, having enough of his fill on war and pain and fear, keeps away, keeping up to date with their achievements but not going any farther. He's happy with it; there is no reason for Connor to receive their trust and he isn't sure he wants to offer his own. However, when things start showing up at the house and DPD, Connor flips out. Turns out that Cyberlife also removed that part about courting gifts and pack bonds.

8) Connor has a crisis on that for months. He doesn't know what to do with the gifts, which have clearly been crafted and bought with him in mind. There is a new coat, similar to his old one, but softer, with no obvious connection to Cyberlife's outfits, but Connor can't bring himself to put it on. Hank tries to help, worried at how overwhelmed Connor has become, and spends more time with him and becomes more tactile than he was in the past. Gavin, on the other hand, is ready to go to bat for him at any moment.

9) It comes to a head when Marcus shows up to his house. North and Josh are in tow, looking eager and worried, and Connor just can't. He doesn't have enough information, on himself or on others, and the idea of joining a pack or becoming friends with three new people is terrifying. He's only been through a handful of heats, of which Gavin has only recently been let close during the last two, and his only pack bonds are with Hank and Gavin. The sight of that box, which has to be another courting gift, sends him into a panic attack, and he flees to him nest crying.

10) Hank and Gavin must have talked to the Jericho crew after that. The gifts stop for a time and instead transform into other methods. Marcus asks to meet up for coffee, North invites him to the movies, and Josh is down for anything that Connor enjoys doing. Hank and Gavin are firm with him, telling him that he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do, leery that anything could send him back into a tailspin. It takes time, close to a couple of years actually, before Connor begins to feel in control of his own biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, grad school and life are rough...BUT IT IS HALLOWEEN!!! Stay safe folks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Gavin and Connor chapter.

1) Gavin would have never guessed that Connor was such a cuddly person. Once they started to date, it was like Connor was attached to him when it was appropriate. Never at the office, as Connor was more professional that he was, but at home he was holding Gavin's hand, leaning into his side, all of it. Gavin didn't mind. It had been a long time since he had ever spent so much time focusing on physical contact, that wasn't solely sexual, and it was wonderful. 

2) Connor is no blushing virgin. He is willing to try anything and asks for things with no shame. It's Gavin that tends to blush, stutter, or get embarrassed when they try new ideas. So, Connor is forever patient, loving the red on Gavin's face, and Gavin keeps up with Connor when he gets curious about a new thing to try in the bedroom. But, if they get caught while in the act...then both of them are blushing, red for Gavin, and blue for Connor. 

3) They've been caught over a dozen times. By Hank, Marcus, North, and in a few worst cases, Fowler and Tina. When they got their own apartment, they spent the weekend doing it in every position and surface, door tightly locked, and enjoying spending some quality time alone together. By this point in their relationship, it's become second nature to wait a few minutes before entering the apartment...or room...or office closet...you get the idea.

4) Connor steals Gavin's shirts all the time. He loves the way they smell, the soft feel of the fabric on his skin, and the funny pictures on the shirt. Sure, he doesn't understand the majorty of them, and Gavin explains them. He has his favorites. He normally wears them when they're home, or on the weekend, since he still prefers his suits. Gavin has tried to get his shirts back, even going out to buy similar ones for Connor, but it's no use. 

5) Gavin is a bed hog. He starts off in one position and then moved throughout the night. Connor would be covered in bruises, if he was able to bruise, and he sometimes gives up halfway through the night to finish out his sleep cycle on the couch. Gavin notices and will whine until Connor comes back into the room. Then he rolls on top of him, effectively pinning him to the mattress, and refuses to move unless Connor moves with him. 

6) If Connor does sleep on the couch, and Gavin can't get him back into the bed, he'll come out into the living room and curl up with him. Sometimes it's because Connor can't get comfortable in the bed with Gavin, or he's having nightmares, or he just can't sleep. Gavin rolls with it, knowing when to push when it comes to his boyfriend, and makes sure that the couch is comfortable and there's enough blankets in reach. 

7) Gavin has a lot of scars on his body. Connor has mapped every single one. The stories that go with them are different, some scarier than others, and Connor has them memorized. Gavin doesn't like talking about them, and it took a long time for him to start opening up, so Connor was patient. He understood how hard it was to talk about something that had happened to you. Whenever they have sex, Connor kisses every scar until Gavin is falling apart under him.

8) They flip flop who is on top and bottom. It depends on their moods. If Connor has had a rough day, then Gavin takes care of him. If Gavin is annoyed and can't settle, then Connor takes charge. It works for them. That said, both of them can power bottom if needed. Connor is demanding, Gavin is whinny, and both of them can ask and take and give in the bedroom until the sun comes up. Those are some of Gavin's favorite nights. 

9) The use of safwords is always in play. Gavin's had some messed up things happen to him and Connor, who is new to everything, can get overwhelmed easily. They've only had to use them a handful of times. Following that, the aftercare is soft and lengthy. Connor will cook for Gavin, make sure he's dressed comfortably, and isn't far from his side. Gavin runs a warm bath, pulls up every picture of cute dogs on the internet, and whispers soft endearments in his ears.

10) Gavin has a lot of fun introducing Connor to food. He takes him to all the best places for food, cooks him what he knows, even going as far as to ask everyone in the office what they like. Connor is helpful, telling him what works and what doesn't. Going off it those experiences, Gavin trusts a select few to feed his boyfriend. When someone new wants Connor to try something, it's like Gavin has a second sense of it, and tries it before it enters Connor's calculating mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the week of Thanksgiving! As a constantly hungry grad student, this is one of my favorite times of the year. So, read, review, and enjoy peeps!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor goodness

1) Once it was explained to him, Connor really got into the holidays. He loved Thanksgiving, inviting Gavin to spend it with them, and the other detective was too stunned to reject it. Now, it was common for him to come over. Christmas was even better. The office did a gift swap and Connor always tried his best to find a perfect gift. New Years was spent at home, he and Hank watching movies and relaxing together, and at midnight they got a call from Gavin and Fowler. 

2) While the androids could not get sick normally, they were prone to viruses, and Connor was no exception. The first time Connor got sick, it was a mess, and Hank was so unprepared for it. Connor's temperature system was broken, and the poor kid was delirious, sometimes saying things that caused Hank's heart to hurt. He called out to Amanda, telling her that he was sorry, and that caused Hank to smooth back his hair and reassure him that he did nothing wrong. 

3) "What the hell is this?" Hank asked as he stepped back into the house. He had gone down to the store to grab some items they needed for the fridge. When he left, Connor was on the couch, the cat on his lap, and Sumo and Gizmo at his feet. Now, the android was pulling out a string of lights from the closet. It appeared that some of them were already looped around his neck. "Hank! I found some Christmas lights! We should hang them up." That's how Hank found himself putting lights up all around him home. 

4) "Hank, I believe that Sumo needs another friend." Connor announced one morning as Hank was enjoying his coffee. "Connor, Sumo has enough friends. We have the cat-" "Benny." "And the fish tank-" "But Morris, Dory, and Loris can't come out to play with him." "And the bunny rabbit, Connor. And what about Gizmo, huh?" Hank asked, pointing to the smaller dog curled up against Sumo's side. "Gizmo is a good friend, as is Thumper, but couldn't we get another friend for them?" Hank sighed, resigned to his fate, and knowing they would have another pet in the house be the end of the week.

5) "Hank, what are memes?" Connor asked one day at work. Hank looked up from his screen. "Why do you ask?" He asked slowly. "Gavin made a comment, and then he showed me some, and then I looked some more up, and now I'm...confused? I don't understand." Hank knew this day might come and so he was slightly prepared. He took Connor over to the break room, and then called Gavin over. The next hour was spent showing Connor memes, old vines, and Connor getting more and more confused. (He really enjoyed the Grumpy Cat memes.)

6) Connor loves to cuddle on the couch. Hank, who was never much of a touchy-feely person, grew to enjoy it. Connor thrived on touch, couldn't seem to get enough of it, and Hank was more than willing to indulge him. Both of them suffered from nightmares, and each spent lots of time curled up against one another, so Hank started to leave an extra blanket and pillow on the bed and couch. Connor felt safe tucked in against Hank's side; Hank slept well when Connor was pressed against his back.

7) "You need to wear it." "Nope, not happening. I'm already going to the party, Connor, isn't that enough?" "Hank, the email clearly stated that we needed to dress up in holiday wear. The sweater would cover that." "Connor, the sweater...it's horrible, Con, the thing is hideous." "Isn't that the point of ugly sweaters? I even asked the staff worker there for her opinion." "I can't go out with that, Connor." "I'm wearing one, and so is Gavin and Tina. You wouldn't be alone." "...I'm not getting out of this, am I?" "No, now put on the ugly sweater, Hank." 

8) Flu season is a time that Hank has grown to look forward to with fear and fondness. Connor can't get sick, not like regular humans, but Hank could. This left Hank at the mercy of Connor's care. He would ensure that Hank got his flu shot, was taking vitamins and getting enough rest, hell, he even made him cut back on the drinking. When he went to work, Connor had a thermos full of tea, flavored with honey and lemon, as well as two giant oranges. Hank, who was used to Connor's ways, just nodded and took the offered items.

9) Hank loved Connor. He didn't have a problem with the android sleeping in his bed. What he did have an issue with was sharing the bed with a whole host of animals. Sumo was big enough, and then there was Gizmo, and then the cat, Benny, as well. The bunny, Thumper, had his own space to sleep. Hank was slightly jealous. Especially since Hank was woken up once in the night from someone kicking him, or taking the blankets, or pressing their cold feet along his back. That one was totally Connor. 

10) Connor taught himself how to cook by a long process of trial and error. Hank helped where he could, but he was never much of a chef, even when he had Cole. So, if he was required to pull out old recipe books from the closet, Connor wanted to do it the old fashion way, he could handle it. After the fire alarm went off for the tenth time, and Hank had to replace his fire extinguisher again for the third time, he suggested that Connor stick to his love for baking. It was easier on his wallet and the kitchen as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, this is late, but better late than never. Enjoy!


End file.
